Starting With a New Beginning
by babypanikku
Summary: [Neji x Sakura, Oneshot] Rainy days won't be that bad for her this time...


This is a Neji x Sakura fic! Well if it's no good, bear with me…please, I'm trying my best…

Just a quick one-shot fic! Hear goes nothing!

**Starting with a new beginning**

Rain day would never be that bad ever again… 

A pink-haired 16-year old girl was standing at the middle of a clearing under the gentle rainfall. She was looking up at the dim, cloudy sky, allowing the soft raindrops to touch her slightly pink cheeks. Yes, she enjoyed being there as the tiny drips of water wash off every worries and sadness she felt at the very moment. That day she freed her unrequited love towards Sasuke. She finally faced the truth that Sasuke would never, ever, return that love to her. She knew to herself that giving up something she fought for years would end up with nothing yet she was a ninja after all and ninjas should face even the hardest of all trials.

That day, she promised herself that she would move forward and leave the past behind. She would look back to those memories as a source of strength and hope.

She playfully spun continuously with both her arms stretched out to her sides, shoulder-leveled. She laughed her heart out as she continued her little source of enjoyment. Unknown to her was that someone was watching her from behind the large tree at the other side of the clearing. Silver eyes staring disbelievingly at the child-like young lady as she continued her spinning and laughing. The man was holding a large black umbrella and another unused umbrella at his other hand.

The 'cotton candy'-haired girl stopped spinning and jumped again and again after. She continued laughing as she jumped around feeling the rain getting harder yet still tender against her animated petite body.

The pale-eyed ninja studied the girl and wondered (which was really unusual to him worrying about other's business) what the girl was actually thinking. _Why is this girl happy when it feels gloomy when it is raining like this? _He quickly slapped himself mentally for being so curious about something that doesn't concern him and remembered his real purpose in going to that place.

He slowly approached the lady stealthily and discovered that the girl doesn't notice his presence. He stopped just 2 feet away from her and still the girl didn't notice him. He cleared his throat purposefully but the girl seemed to be preoccupied at the moment due to her childish for of entertainment. He cleared his throat a bit louder than before yet again there was no effect on the girl.

The girl continued moving around until she bumped her head with a man's broad chest. She looked up innocently and saw emotionless silver eyes gazing down at her. She blushed a deep shade of red but quickly regained her composure and gave a very sweet smile to the man and said, "Konnichiwa, Hyuuga-san."

The man nodded with a stoic face in return and presented her the extra umbrella he was holding. There was a sign of puzzlement on her peaceful face due to the unexpected action of the man in front her. Sakura stared at the white umbrella being offered to her then returned her gaze at the proud Hyuuga's face again.

"Why?" Sakura asked in a baffled tone.

"Hokage-sama asks for your audience." Neji answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, is that so…" Sakura said in a voice, which sounded a bit disappointed. "I'll," Sakura said then she smiled again, "stay for a while…I'll be coming later. Thank you for giving me the Hokage's message."

Sakura was a bit surprised that Neji didn't leave yet. It was surprising for someone like him to waste any of his own time. His stare contained a questioning and somewhat naïve look. "Can I help you with something?" Sakura asked in her puzzled voice.

"You looked vulnerable just then." Neji stated straightforwardly and the look on Sakura's face showed a sign of innocence.

"You looked carefree." Neji added and still there was no response from the pink-haired girl.

"Does the rain give that much effect on you?" Neji finally asked.

Sakura blinked her eyes and smiled a clear, honest smile. "The rain makes me feel better. The rain…does a very good job on making me let go of all those bad things in my heart." She said proudly and Neji his serious demeanor remained unchanged.

"In short…it's very relaxing. If I may say…it soothes my throbbing heart. How sad I am this moment or how painful my heart aches…everything just goes away under the rain." Sakura said then she looked up to the dark sky again with the unseen tears forming in her eyes. The Hyuuga stared at her discovering that behind her jolly personality was a person hurting and suffering.

Silence took over them again and only the soft sound of the rain falling on the ground was heard. The clouds were moving solemnly above the earth. They were slowly moving just like how peoples' lives move to different chapters.

Sakura looked back to Neji's face and broke the silence surrounding them. She said excitedly, "Why don't you loosen up a bit Hyuuga-san…try playing under the rain…it will make you feel nice." She said it when she saw the tired look on the Hyuuga's face.

Of course, the Hyuuga is also a human being capable of getting tired. Of all the missions he was sent to, who would not get exhausted? He didn't have a rest for 3 straight months already. Something was bothering him, too. What it was? Surely, it was a family affair. It was a secret that lies behind the cold walls of the Hyuuga manor.

Sakura held Neji's hand, which was holding the umbrella shielding him from the rain, and squeezed it lightly. She smiled softly at him and quickly grabbed the umbrella from him and threw it away. Neji was too shocked to react. He never knew someone has the guts to do that to him. But then, he didn't care about it. Something about the girl made him want to join her little entertainment.

Sakura tugged at his hand and made a move, which was telling him to follow her. She started spinning again and stopped facing the Hyuuga again. "Come on, it's fun! No one would watch you. It's only us!" she said merrily then she continued spinning again.

However, the Hyuuga didn't follow her actions, rather, he just watched the pink-haired lady as she enjoyed herself. Sakura laughed happily without thinking about her worries and it amused the Hyuuga.

_This girl, _he thought_, is really something._

He smiled to himself a bit but not too wide to show it to the overjoyed girl in front him.

After some time, Neji decided to retrieve his umbrella back and when he did, the girl stopped. "You didn't even try a bit! You missed the fun in it!" Sakura said childishly but cute.

"Let's go, the Hokage is waiting." Neji said in a monotone without facing her.

"Well…" Sakura said as her face changed into a serious one. "Okay, but…" she said then she smiled mischievously. "Let's walk under the rain."

"I don't have to tag along with your senseless condition." The Hyuuga said in a rough manner. He put on his ever so famous arrogant mode.

"Oh come on _Neji-chan! _Let's do it!" she said then she grabbed Neji's hand to drag him but Neji didn't even move from where he was standing.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled then she tagged his hand playfully.

Neji raised the umbrella and raised it to guard him from being soaked further. He moved closer to Sakura and shared the umbrella with her. He didn't say anything and started walking while Sakura was too dumbstruck and unconsciously walked beside him as well.

"You know, Neji-kun, you are just so indecipherable." Sakura said in her confused voice yet with a lovable smile pasted on her pretty face.

"Whatever." Neji answered back and they continued their way in a comfortable silence.

Sakura found herself moving on as fast as the time goes by. She never thought of falling that fast. But there she was, walking with another person too proud of himself. Yet she knew he was different. This rainy day would remind her of the days she would gladly look back to over and over again.

Neji never expected that it would happen to him, that he would be with someone like that gentle-spirited girl that she was. If it was fate, he thanked it for allowing him to cross paths with the energetic yet sweet girl. If it were for real then he would gladly give in to everything that has something to do with her. He then promised himself that the girl's next rainy day would not be to relieve her of her pain but make her happier than she is that day.

End 

If it looks familiar…sorry! But promise I didn't plagiarize anything! Just trying a NARUTO fan fiction….

Please leave a review…


End file.
